wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lost Continent (Book)/@comment-47.142.160.215-20180411002154/@comment-47.142.160.215-20180413021008
But the ones in the background are HiveWings, aren't they? True, it's been stated the SilkWings don't have a very good relationship with the other known living tribe, but that doesn't mean they might not have meeting places. They're not at war, after all. I think all of the points I presented above in my original comment are strong evidence that the dragons in the background with glassy wings are HiveWings alongside what we know are SilkWings (the ones with butterfly-like wings). Also, each book cover in the main series showcases the main character of their book in a significant scene or place (see below this paragraph), so the cover's setting is likely depicting a place or scene pretty important to the plot. It could be a political meeting place for the SilkWings and what I believe are HiveWings. Why Blue, the confirmed main character of The Lost Continent who's on the cover, would be there, I don't know. Maybe they're trying to find a certain dragon that could help them with a specific problem/set of problems. That seems the most likely. At any rate, that's why I still think LeafWings are the supposedly extinct tribe and the glassy-winged dragons in the background are HiveWings, who are what I believe at a meeting place for them and SilkWings. (You don't have to read everything below; just read at least one or two points to get my gist.) *For example, on The Dragonet Prophecy's cover, I believe it is sometime around when Clay and Tsunami escape the mountain (correct me if I'm wrong), which was the driving force behind a lot of the plot (it's how they meet Queen Scarlet and made her their enemy soon after; they were enemies anyway, with no queen wanting her SandWing ally's fate being decided by dragons whom they had no influence over, but Tsunami stabbing Scarlet's tail made Scarlet angry enough to make finding the dragonets a priority); *On The Lost Heir's cover, Tsunami is in the Kingdom of the Sea, where most of the book takes place; *On The Hidden Kingdom's cover, Glory is in the Rainforest Kingdom, where most of the book takes place; *On The Dark Secret's cover, Starflight is in the new Night Kingdom, where most of the book takes place; *On The Brightest Night's cover, Sunny is in the Kingdom of Sand, where most of the book takes place, and also where one of the most important scenes in the first arc and possibly the whole series takes place (the deaths of Princesses Burn and Blister and the choosing of the new queen, Thorn); *On Moon Rising's cover, Moonwatcher is at the underground lake with Turtle, where she realizes she can catch whoever caused the explosion in the library; *On'' Winter Turning's cover, Winter is in the Ice Kingdom, where he meets Foeslayer and realizes just how much he cares about his friends; *On ''Escaping Peril's cover, Peril is in the Sky Kingdom, where she figures out she was tricked by Scarlet and Chameleon and where Scarlet is killed by Ruby; *On Talons of Power's cover, Turtle has just caught up with Anemone, where Turtle tells Anemone he made her an animus, then duels her, then talks some sense into her about killing her entire family for the throne; *And on Darkness of Dragon's cover, Qibli is in the old Night Kingdom, where he and his friends see more of Darkstalker's true colors.